


Shining, Shimmering, Splendid

by RobynEJeffrey



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Angst, Canon Divergent, Comedy, Disney, Disney World & Disneyland, F/M, Family, Family Drama, Family Feels, Good!Charles, Good!Jellybean, Marriage Proposal, Post-Break Up, Post-Time Skip, Screenplay/Script Format, Vacation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:33:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25788127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RobynEJeffrey/pseuds/RobynEJeffrey
Summary: FP Jones had always wanted to take his family to Disney World. His father could never afford it but FP was not his father.Alice Smith had been there only once, when Hal was helping pay the bills. It would be nice to go with a partner who truly loved her.Charles was thrilled to join his parents on a trip. Especially because he knew that FP had a certain question he was planning on popping.Betty and Jughead, now in college and recently broken up, were not excited to spend 2 weeks with their ex, but who knows what could happen at the Happiest Place on Earth.Jellybean was just along for a crazy ride.
Relationships: Alice Cooper/FP Jones II, Betty Cooper/Jughead Jones
Comments: 5
Kudos: 26





	1. The People Mover

**Author's Note:**

> Hi friends! My name is Robyn and I don’t feel very confident in writing prose. I went to film school and took screenwriting classes. This fic is purely for my own fun. I miss Riverdale and god, I miss Disney. Writing prose is not fun for me. I’m going to be writing this in screenplay format. The action or stage directions, if you will, will all be narrated by me, the person writing it. If you’re unfamiliar with how to read screenplays, it’s pretty easy to learn. Give it a quick goog. Oh also this is written as if we’ve all seen the first 4 seasons. I’m not going to be explaining any relationships that we all already know about. Also I hope that Charles isn’t secretly evil. Okay here we go.

INT. DORM ROOM. AFTERNOON.

We open on a messy dorm room, strewn with textbooks and papers. BETTY, now 22, lies on her bed, staring up at the ceiling. A pause. She looks to her left, where her college roommate, HAZEL, lives. Another bed, made and tidy.

Betty sits up, her phone sliding off her chest and down into her lap. She swings her legs around the side of the bed and stands up, starting to pick everything up off the ground.

Montage - shot from under the bed of Betty reaching toward camera, grabbing a textbook.  
Betty sweeping her arm across her nightstand, depositing chocolate bar wrappers into her wastebasket.  
Betty sitting on the floor, looking at papers, deciding which to keep and which to crumple up and throw away.

End Montage - Only ⅔ done but totally sweaty, Betty gets a phone call. Her ringtone is Barbie Girl by Aqua.  
She looks down at her phone and sees that it’s her Mom, ALICE, calling. She has a cute picture of the both of them as her display picture.

BETTY  
(answering, out of breath)  
Hey, Mom!

INT. LIVING ROOM. AFTERNOON.

ALICE  
Hi, sweetheart!

Camera switches back and forth between the women.

BETTY  
(panting)  
What’s up?

ALICE  
Honey, are you alright?

BETTY  
(standing up, hand on hip)  
Yes, just cleaning.

ALICE  
You must’ve been cleaning hard.

BETTY  
You could say that.

ALICE  
How did your exams go?

BETTY  
Okay, I think. I’m not too worried.

ALICE  
(teasing)  
Well that’s certainly a relief. I wouldn’t want to give you such an amazing surprise if you didn’t deserve it!

BETTY  
(sitting down on her bed, intrigued)  
What?

ALICE  
I’m just saying that it would be silly of me to award you with such a great thing if you totally bombed your exams.

BETTY  
Enough! Tell me!

ALICE  
(finally giving in)  
Do you remember when we went on vacation when you were 7?

FLASHBACK  
EXT. MAGIC KINGDOM MAIN STREET. DAY.

A young Betty walks down main street, hand in hand with a man.  
Cheerful music plays.  
Camera pans up to reveal that the man is HAL, as the music tilts to turn ominous.

SCENE RETURNS

BETTY  
(somberly)  
I remember.

ALICE  
(completely missing the tone)  
We’re leaving in 2 days. See you soon!

Alice hangs up. Betty sets down her phone and reaches under her bed again to grab her suitcase. It lands on the bed with a thump.

Camera behind the suitcase and transitions to her slamming door as it lands.

INT. DORM HALLWAY. MORNING.

Betty exits her dorm room and locks it behind her, suitcase in tow.

As she walks through a common area, a boy sits on one of the couches and calls out to her.

BRET  
Where you headed so early, Ponytail?

BETTY  
Screw off, Bret.

INT. ATLANTA AIRPORT. AFTERNOON.

We see Betty rolling her suitcase down the long hallway toward her gate. She has a coffee in her hand and checks her ticket as she walks.

She breaks into a smile when she sees her mother sitting on a chair near the gate. She hurries up to reach her but when she turns the corner, there’s someone else with her.

FP offers Alice a cup from a drink tray with 3 other drinks on it.

Betty stops for a moment, then feels silly. Of course FP would be there. He’s her mother’s partner. It was foolish of her to think it was a mother-daughter trip when FP had more than likely never been.

That’s when Betty’s eyes land on the drink tray. Who else could those be for? Camera follows Betty’s eyeline as her gaze lands on JELLYBEAN, now 16, looking at her phone 2 seats down from Alice.

And then to CHARLES, sitting on one of the opposite facing chairs behind them. He turns around to grab one of the other cups, revealing that he’s also come on the trip.

Betty’s eyes search for the one person that she would not want to see.

She recalls, in flashbacks, the angry phone calls, the lonely nights crying in her dorm room, the petty rants to her roommate.

He’s not here. Betty sighs in relief and keeps walking. Several people have walked by her as she stood in the middle of the walkway.

Alice stands up as Betty approaches and gives her a huge hug.

ALICE  
Baby! I’m so happy to see you.

Betty turns to FP and gives him an awkward hug.

BETTY  
Hi, Mr. Jones.

FP  
How you doing, Betty?

BETTY  
Pretty good. Looking forward to the trip!

JELLYBEAN  
(looking up from her phone)  
Really? I thought-

FP  
(putting his hand on JB’s shoulder to quiet her)  
We’re glad you’re here, Betty.

Betty sets down her suitcase next to her mother and goes to sit next to Charles.

CHARLES  
(nodding hello)  
Hey.

BETTY  
Hey.

Finally someone she can level with.

CHARLES  
Surprised you’re here, to be honest.

BETTY  
Why’s that?

CHARLES  
Didn’t see you at Thanksgiving. Didn’t see someone else at Christmas. Did you fly here from New Haven?

BETTY  
(irritated)  
Avoiding someone at all costs has a new meaning for me. The added cost is now missing holidays because the person I’m avoiding is now in my immediate family. And yes, I did. I got an aisle to myself and everything.

JELLYBEAN  
(from the other side of the row of chairs)  
Your day’s gonna get worse.

BETTY  
(ignoring her)  
How was yours?

Charles is about to answer but Jellybean interrupts.

JELLYBEAN  
Dad fell asleep, Alice cried watching a movie and Charles read reports the whole time so it kinda sucked.

BETTY  
(speaking to both JB and Charles now)  
Speaking of your dad, what a bro move to not invite You Know Who on this trip.

JELLYBEAN  
Huh?

CHARLES  
Who, Jughead?

Betty flinches at his name.

BETTY  
Yeah.

JELLYBEAN  
No, he was invited.

BETTY  
(a sense of doom beginning in her chest)  
But he didn’t want to come, right?

CHARLES  
Right, he didn’t want to come.

BETTY  
Oh, thank god.

JELLYBEAN  
But Dad made him.

BETTY  
(turning toward her)  
Are you kidding?

CHARLES  
I’m so sorry.

Enter JUGHEAD.

No joke, I want a slow motion pan up from feet to stupid hat while he walks down the walkway and I want it to the beginning of a song like Good Things Come to Those Who Wait by Nathan Sykes. Very like the Thunder scene with Alice in season 2 except it’s a mediocre looking emo college student. Like please can this shot be as extra as possible thank you.

So Jughead, also pulling a rolly suitcase behind him, and still wearing the hat that Betty made for him to replace the one she burned. He’s got his free hand in his pocket and hasn’t noticed Betty yet.

INT. AIRPLANE. AFTERNOON.

The 6 of them are stuffed in one airplane row.  
The boys and the girls are separate - FP and Alice in the aisle seats, Charles and JB at the window, and Betty and Jughead struggling in the middle.

STEWARDESS  
(over PA)  
Ladies and gentlemen, the Captain has turned off the Fasten Seat Belt sign. For your continued safety, Spirit Airlines requires that you keep your seat belt fastened at all times while seated.

Betty unfastens her seatbelt and goes to get up. Camera pans over to see that JB is asleep on her shoulder. She sits back down and turns her attention toward her mother.

BETTY  
(whispering)  
Mom?

ALICE  
Yes, Sweetheart?

BETTY  
Where’s Polly?

ALICE  
(sighing)  
Well, I certainly invited her, Elizabeth. She simply wouldn’t hear it.

BETTY  
(incredulous)  
She didn’t want to take her twin 5 year olds to Disneyworld?

ALICE  
(shrugging)  
She said that Mickey Mouse is a mouthpiece for the devil. I wasn’t going to argue with her.

BETTY  
Fair enough.

ALICE  
(reaching her arm over and hugging Betty’s shoulders)  
But I’m so glad you came, Elizabeth. It’s not the same at home without you.

BETTY  
I love you, Mom.

ALICE  
I love you too, sweetie.

Perspective switches over to the boys’ side. Jughead looks absolutely miserable.

CHARLES  
(looking over)  
Oh, don’t give me that.

JUGHEAD  
What?

CHARLES  
If you didn’t want to come, you could’ve said no.

JUGHEAD  
(motioning over to FP)  
To him?

FP is engrossed in his own thoughts. We see Alice lightly touch his forearm. He snaps out of his stupor just long enough to give her hand a reassuring squeeze. They seem really happy.

Jughead and Charles turn back towards each other.

CHARLES  
Yeah, you’re right. Well, be grateful. It took a lot of work to even get you a passport to get on this plane.

The woman in the middle seat ahead of them perks up, eavesdropping.

JUGHEAD  
What do you mean?

CHARLES  
I mean, you were pronounced legally dead, Jughead.

The lady turns her head, looking right at Jughead. The nerve of some people.

CHARLES  
(noticing the lady)  
I’m so glad that Dr. Curdle Jr. was even able to piece you back together after that horrible wood chipper accident.

The lady looks affronted and quickly turns back around. Jughead smiles.  
  


INT. ORLANDO AIRPORT. EVENING.

Alice leads the charge as everyone exits the ramp to another gate. Alice weaves in and out of people and everyone else barely manages to keep up. They pass a wall with a giant picture of Mickey Mouse on it. Camera stops with Jughead as he looks into the face of the massive mouse. He winces.

FP  
(from several feet away)  
Boy!

Jughead follows along.

Transition to another part of the airport where the Magical Express boards.

Now with their luggage, they all still trail behind Alice, who approaches a stand, which holds an elderly male CAST MEMBER.

CAST MEMBER  
Howdy, folks!

ALICE  
Howdy!

CAST MEMBER  
How can I help you?

ALICE  
(handing over her printed tickets)  
There’s 6 of us staying at the All Star Movies Resort.

Everyone has caught up to Alice by now. The cast member looks over the paperwork and scans the barcodes.

CAST MEMBER  
Alright, friends. Things look to be in order! We’ll have you guys join line number 10 there.

He points to his left with two fingers.

ALICE  
Thank you so much!

Alice flashes a winning smile and heads over, not even looking back to make sure everyone’s behind her.

FP and Charles nod thank you to the cast member. Betty and Jellybean quietly thank him. Jughead, in dead last, is gloomy as ever. The cast member gives him a wink and taps his nose coyly. Jughead can’t help but smile a bit.

Charles turns back to make sure Jug’s following and sees the smile. Jughead makes it disappear, refusing to let the “magic” get to him.

INT. MAGICAL EXPRESS. EVENING.

Alice leads the charge onto the bus. Lights illuminate the inside of the vehicle from above the seats.

There are a few other people already seated near the front so Alice sits in a window seat near the middle, on the left side of the bus.

Jughead sits opposite her, the window seat on the right side. Charles sits immediately in front of Alice. FP goes to sit next to Alice but Charles grabs his arm and sits FP down beside him.

Betty sits with Alice and Jellybean sits with Jughead.

Basically, if the camera sees Charles and FP, you should be able to slightly shift it to see Alice between them. That’s the point of all of this.

FP  
(in regards to being pulled down)  
What was that for?

CHARLES  
Not yet.

The DRIVER of the Magical Express then gets on the bus, gets his numbers for which hotels he’s going to, and starts driving. The televisions light up. They’re playing The Three Caballeros.

CHARLES  
(quietly)  
What’s the plan?

FP looks over his shoulder to see Alice, who is chatting with Betty. He reaches into his jacket pocket and discreetly takes out a ring box. He shows Charles and places it back where it was.

FP  
So far? I bought the thing.

CHARLES  
Where are you going to ask her? When?

FP  
I’ve never been here. I don’t know. Where do you think?

CHARLES  
Dad, I spent my childhood in foster care. I certainly wouldn’t know.

FP  
Betty’s been here before. Should I ask her?

CHARLES  
If you can get her alone. Magic Kingdom is the main park, I think. When are we going there?

They both reach into their pockets and grab the laminated schedules that Alice made for each of them. It says “Cooper/Jones/Smith Family Vacation” in pink Curlz font.

CHARLES  
Monday. It’s the last park we’re going to. That gives you lots of time to figure out what you want to do.

FP  
Right.

CHARLES  
Maybe you could ask Betty what Alice’s favorite ride is? Or her favorite place in the park?

FP  
Okay.

CHARLES  
(placing a hand on his shoulder)  
You can do this. You’ve done it before, right?

FP puts his hand to his head.

FP  
Not with all of this fanfare. I asked Gladys “do you want to do this thing, or what?” and we went down to the courthouse. Just like that. No rings, no nothing. This is important. I don’t want to screw it up.

CHARLES  
You won’t. And even if you did, she’d say yes anyway. This has been decades in the making.

FP  
I love your mother very much and I hope she knows that.

CHARLES  
I think she does. I think she always knew.

FP  
I’m glad we found each other again. But I wouldn’t change anything from our past either. It gave us you.

CHARLES  
I love you, too, Dad.

INT. ALL STAR MOVIES RESORT LOBBY. NIGHT.

Leading the way as always, Alice approaches the desk of a CAST MEMBER to check into the hotel.

CAST MEMBER  
Good evening, Movie Stars!

ALCE  
Good evening!

Alice hands over more paperwork and the cast member gets started putting the information into the system.

The cast member grabs their box of magic bands and opens it.

CAST MEMBER  
Alright, I’ve got pink for Alice and yellow for Betty?

The 2 women take their bands and put them on.

CAST MEMBER  
Grey for Charles… Green for… FP?

FP  
(raising a finger to indicate who he is)  
Yes.

Charles and FP reach for theirs.

CAST MEMBER  
Okay next is this purple one for “Jellybean”. What an interesting name.

JELLYBEAN  
(embarrassed)  
Thank you.

CAST MEMBER  
And lastly this blue one for… Jug… Head?

JUGHEAD  
(completely unfazed)  
Much obliged.

CAST MEMBER  
Uhh… no problem. Alright, Movie Stars! You guys will be over in the 101 Dalmatians building. Walk toward the store and to your right, leave this building and go to your right again and you’ll find it. Have a magical stay here at Disney!

Alice thanks them and begins to walk away.

FP  
Hold on, how are we getting into our rooms, when we didn’t get any room keys?

BETTY  
Our magic bands, Mr. Jones. They hold all of our information. We get into the parks with them, get into our rooms, we can even pay for things with them.

JUGHEAD  
Technology these days.

Betty gives Jughead an annoyed look.

JELLYBEAN  
I think it’s cool.

ALICE  
(putting her arm around JB and giving her shoulders a squeeze)  
Me too!

INT. HOTEL ROOM. NIGHT.

Shot from inside the hotel room. We hear a click as Jellybean uses her magic band to open the door.

JELLYBEAN  
(to FP)  
See?

FP  
(waving his hand dismissively)  
Yeah, yeah.

The 6 of them pile into the room with their luggage. It has only 1 queen bed. The Jones’ all look at it with dismay.

JUGHEAD  
Dibs?

Jellybean puts her finger to her nose to indicate that she will also sleep on the bed.

JELLYBEAN  
Sorry, Dad.

In a standard room, there’s a pull down bed that is disguised as a wall and a table. Betty pulls down the second bed and sits down on it. Charles quickly sits down on it as well.

FP  
What, and we’re sleeping on the floor?

All of FP’s kids look around at each other. Jughead shrugs.

FP  
Your dear old dad?

JELLYBEAN  
It’s nothing personal.

ALICE  
(laughing)  
No one has to sleep on the floor.

She exits the room and opens the room next door. She knocks on the door that attaches their rooms together. FP answers it.

ALICE  
Two rooms! This one’s for the boys.

Charles, Jughead and FP grab their things and switch rooms. Alice steps through to stay on the girl’s side. Once everyone is in the right room, Alice begins to close the middle door.

ALICE  
It’s late. We’ll see you three in the morning! We’re going to Epcot!

She shuts the door so quickly it could be considered a slam.

FP  
(turning back towards the boys)  
What’s Epcot?

They both shrug.

INT. BOYS’ HOTEL ROOM. NIGHT.

Once everyone has gotten settled, found a place for their things, gotten into their pajamas, FP sits on the bed closer to the door.

FP  
I’ll be here. You two share that one.

JUGHEAD  
Share?

FP  
There are only two beds, boy.

CHARLES  
Toxic masculinity is a prison.

JUGHEAD  
It’s not that.

FP  
Are you being... homophobic?

Jughead looks insulted.

FP  
(to Charles)  
Did I use that right?

CHARLES  
You did. But I don’t think that’s what’s going on.

JUGHEAD  
I just need space, okay?

Jughead moves a few pillows and a blanket to the ground between the beds.

CHARLES  
Jughead, Alice said no one needs to sleep on the ground. Why would you choose to?

JUGHEAD  
What does it matter to you? You get a bed to yourself now.

CHARLES  
Fine.

FP  
Don’t blame me when I step on you in the middle of the night on my way to the bathroom.

JUGHEAD  
(settling in)  
I wouldn’t dream of it.


	2. It's a Small World

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gosh, I was scrambling to get this chapter done before the Season 5 premiere. Who knows what is going to happen with this time jump!? *Paul Rudd voice* NOT ME!
> 
> I'll probably have to make this an AU pretty soon here, depending on what Season 5 brings us but thank you for reading.
> 
> For context, and hopefully to help any confusion, the EPCOT pavilions, from left to right, are Mexico, Norway, Germany, Italy, America, Japan, Morocco, France, the UK, and Canada.
> 
> Also, if you're reading this and you're my sister, I hope you enjoy the various homages to things that we always do when we go to Disney World.
> 
> *EDIT* Dammit Charles

Chapter 2 - It’s a Small World 

INT. FOOD COURT. MORNING. 

If you’ve never been to Disney World, or perhaps never been to the All Star Resorts, there’s a main building that has the lobby, gift shop, and food court inside. This is all the same building. Just know that. 

Alice, Betty, and Jellybean all sit at a table, dressed for a full day of walking and sweating. Betty in her signature ponytail, of course. There’s empty paper plates and used napkins in front of them. Betty and JB have their elbows up on the table holding their heads, bored and tired. Alice busybodies, cleaning the garbage up, looking concerned. 

BETTY 

What time did you tell them to meet us here? 

ALICE 

I think I just told them that we’re going to Epcot early. I should’ve told them a time. I can’t believe I was so absent minded. 

BETTY 

We were all tired last night, Mom. It’s fine. 

JELLYBEAN 

They wouldn’t have been on time even if you _had_. 

BETTY 

Exactly. 

ALICE 

Well, I’ll go get them now. I won’t make the same mistake twice. 

Alice gets up from the table and leaves the building, depositing their garbage from breakfast in the trash can by the door. We see her fast-walking away through the window. 

INT. FOOD COURT. MORNING. 

About twenty minutes later, Betty and Jellybean both sit on their phones, JB’s already plugged into an outlet to charge. 

As Alice and the boys enter, they both hide their phones, knowing Alice wouldn’t approve. 

Alice gestures for the girls to join them at a booth, since there are more people. They tuck in their chairs as they transition over to the booth. The boys all sit but the girls stay standing. FP and Jughead on one side of the booth, Charles on the other. 

Charles seems tired but excited, his ensemble complete with khaki shorts, a lime green button up, and sunglasses sitting on the brim of his black baseball cap, which reads “FBI”. 

FP is exhausted and completely overwhelmed but dressed appropriately. He looks at Alice like he needs her to tell him what to do. 

Jughead is miserable. He sits slouched down, arms crossed. He’s got shorts and a tank top but is still wearing the beanie, which is just so out of place. 

Alice makes eye contact with FP, then gives Jughead a pointed look. 

FP sees Jughead and gives him a slap on his shoulder. 

FP 

Sit up, boy. 

JUGHEAD 

(with attitude) 

...Ow? 

FP 

(grabbing the beanie off his head) 

And put that away, you’re gonna get heat stroke. 

JUGHEAD 

(reaching for it) 

Hey! 

Jughead, now without his security blanket, is even more uncomfortable than he already was. He discreetly looks up at Betty to see if she saw that embarrassing ordeal. She did. 

BETTY 

(quickly looking away) 

Maybe we can find him another hat. 

CHARLES 

(comfortingly nudging Jughead’s foot with his) 

Maybe one with a crown on it. 

JELLYBEAN 

Pretty sure the only crown hats would be princess ones. 

ALICE 

(putting an end to the conversation) 

We can take a look at the shop before we go. Boys, go grab some breakfast. I’ll stay here with our things. 

Betty goes with FP and Charles to choose their food and Jellybean sticks with Jughead, pulling him along. 

JELLYBEAN 

(hooking her arm in her brother’s) 

What do you want? I had a croissant and some fruit but they have lots of options. 

JUGHEAD 

Uhhh… 

JELLYBEAN 

(pointing to the screens) 

If you’re extra hungry, you can get something made hot like pancakes and stuff but they have the smaller stuff in the fridges. What do you want? 

JUGHEAD 

I don’t know. Pancakes is fine. 

Jellybean can tell that Jughead is having a really hard time. 

JELLYBEAN 

Okay, we’ll get you pancakes. 

They approach the order counter and Jellybean requests pancakes. a CAST MEMBER behind the glass divider prepares the pancakes and puts them on top of a tray for them. 

JELLYBEAN 

(grabbing the food) 

Thank you. 

She turns back to Jughead. 

JELLYBEAN 

What do you want to drink? 

JUGHEAD 

Water is fine. 

JELLYBEAN 

Okay. 

They approach the paying counter. 

JUGHEAD 

(panicking) 

I left my money over with Alice! 

JELLYBEAN 

It’s okay. We set it up so we can use our magic bands to pay for stuff. 

She scans her magic band and thanks the person working at the kiosk. They head back to the table. 

FP and Charles eventually also get back and they finish their breakfast. 

INT. RESORT SHOP. MORNING. 

The group stands together in the large arch of the shop. 

FP 

Okay, Charles and I will go grab the… thing we need… from the room. 

ALICE 

Betty and I will get in line for the bus, it says it’ll be here in 10 minutes, so don’t take any longer than that. 

JELLYBEAN 

Me and Jughead are gonna look in here for a hat. 

They split off into their pairs. We start with Jughead and Jellybean. 

They peruse the shop, Jughead looking at the more flamboyant merchandise with disgust. Jellybean finds the hats first and calls out for him. He joins her and they look at the hats. 

Jellybean points out a baseball hat with a crown on it. It’s clearly meant to be Cinderella’s tiara, though, so Jughead shakes his head, uninterested. 

Jellybean offers up a couple of other options but Jughead’s not intrigued by any of them. 

He spots one in the very back of the display and grabs it. It’s grey with a Mickey ear graphic and it simply says “Grandpa”. Jughead loves it. He shows it to Jellybean and she silently nods her head, thrilled. 

They head over to pay and Jughead uses his magic band. Wow! What a convenient gizmo! This won’t come back later! 

EXT. COURTYARD. MORNING. 

FP exits the hotel room and meets Charles outside. They start walking across the balcony, to get back to the stairs. They’re on the 2nd floor. 

CHARLES 

What did you need? 

FP shows him the ring again. 

CHARLES 

(confused) 

I thought you were giving that to her on Monday? 

FP 

(putting it back in his pocket) 

I’m afraid of leaving it in the room. What if it goes missing? 

CHARLES 

(sighing) 

Dad, this is a billion dollar company. The housekeeping service is very professional. I really feel like it may be in more danger going missing if you take it with you on rides and around thousands of people. We can put it in the safe. 

FP 

There’s a safe? 

CHARLES 

Yes. 

Charles holds FP around the shoulders and turns him back towards the room. 

FP 

I know a bunch of people who can break into safes! 

CHARLES 

None of them are here and none of them are in the Walt Disney World housekeeping service. 

EXT. BUS STOP. MORNING. 

Alice and Betty wait in line in front of the sign that says “Epcot”. There are a few people ahead of them and a few people behind them. 

ALICE 

Elizabeth, can I confide in you? 

BETTY 

(rummaging around in her pack) 

Sure, Mom. 

ALICE 

I think FP is planning on doing something big on this trip. 

BETTY 

Like what, Mom? 

ALICE 

I might’ve seen a ring. 

BETTY 

(looking up) 

Really? 

ALICE 

Keep quiet about it, but he truly has no sense of secrecy. 

BETTY 

(beaming) 

What happened? 

FLASHBACK 

INT. COOPER / JONES DINING ROOM. MORNING. 

FP sits at the dining table with his newspaper. Alice comes down the stairs and, seeing him from a high angle, sees that he’s admiring something shiny in a small box. You can see on her face that she immediately knows. She takes a breath and steels herself to keep going down the stairs. She holds her face to try and smother her smile. 

A new angle. The camera follows Alice as she comes from behind. 

ALICE 

Any surprises this morning, Honey? 

FP startles and fumbles with the small box. He shuts it as soon as he can and attempts to pretend that nothing happened. 

FP 

Hmm? What? 

ALICE 

Surprises? 

FP 

Surprise? No. No surprises. What kind of surprise do you even mean? 

Alice points to the newspaper, which has a small lump beneath it. 

ALICE 

In the Register? 

FP 

Oh. Right. Uhhh… 

He rifles through the paper, which he wasn’t actually reading. He settles on the front page and reads the headline. 

FP 

“Cheryl Blossom elected youngest mayor in Riverdale history.” 

ALICE 

(grabbing a coffee cup and pouring) 

Well that’s no surprise. She’s been on the campaign trail for weeks. 

FP 

I voted for her! And I’ve never voted in my life! 

ALICE 

She was a significantly better candidate than Smithers. 

FP 

No kidding. 

Alice smiles at him over her coffee cup, leaning against the counter as he picks the paper back up, not noticing the ring box once again revealed. Not wanting to ruin the surprise, Alice decides to go before it’s too hard to pretend it’s not there. She squeezes his shoulder on the way out of the room. 

EXT. BUS STOP. MORNING. 

ALICE 

Find out what his plan is, won’t you, Betty? I can’t stand not knowing and I want to be ready. 

BETTY 

Well, I don’t want to mess it all up... 

ALICE 

You won’t! I’ll act surprised! Watch! 

Alice pretends that she’s getting proposed to. She does a faux gasp and wags her finger down at invisible FP as if to say “you scallywag, I didn’t see this coming at all!” 

BETTY 

(laughing) 

Okay, I’ll see what I can do. 

ALICE 

(content and smug now that she got her way) 

Thank you, Honey. 

Jughead and Jellybean finish first. They turn the corner toward the busses. Alice sees them and waves them over, Betty turning her head to look. She makes eye contact with Jughead but swiftly turns back around. 

Charles and FP trail behind and get there just as the bus arrives. Alice waves them over, much more hurriedly than the last time. FP gets to her and gives her a kiss on the cheek. Charles stands next to Betty and smiles at her. 

CHARLES 

(quietly, to Betty) 

We’re at Disney World! 

BETTY 

(charmed) 

We sure are, Charles. 

INT. BUS. MORNING. 

Our heroes step onto a quarter-full bus. FP and Charles nod to the bus driver politely. They find some free seats near the back. Betty and Jellybean sit together, facing forward and everyone else sits in the section with the seats facing each other. Other patrons get on and they’re off! The bus starts to move! 

Jellybean gets startled by the voice on the bus’ PA system. 

RONALD 

Hello, everyone and welcome aboard the Walt Disney World Transportation System. We’re on our way to Epcot! For your safety and the safety of others… 

Betty chuckles and comforts her. 

JELLYBEAN 

(feeling silly) 

I don’t know why I thought someone was just loudly talking from the roof. 

BETTY 

It’s okay. Maybe he’s strapped to the top of the bus. 

JELLYBEAN 

I hope he’s okay. 

BETTY 

I hope he’s being fairly compensated for his work. 

JELLYBEAN 

I hope his name is Ronald. 

BETTY 

Oh, it definitely is. 

RONALD (cont.) 

And now we invite you to relax and enjoy the ride. 

The girls smile at each other. The bus ride continues on. The rest of the ride is pretty uneventful. Charles is taking lots of photos with his phone of random Floridian roads and signage. 

RONALD 

In just a few minutes, we’ll be arriving at Epcot. 

We see Jughead roll his eyes as Alice squeezes FP’s leg excitedly. 

RONALD 

We are glad you’ve chosen to stay with us as a Walt Disney World resort guest. 

JELLYBEAN 

Do you think there’s a Ronald on every bus? 

BETTY 

Gotta be. Who else would tell us to refrain from eating, drinking or smoking on the motor coach? 

JELLYBEAN 

So true. 

The bus turns a corner and suddenly, there she is. The prettiest girl in school: THE EPCOT 

BALL! 

CHARLES 

Woah. 

Jughead actually looks shocked. 

JELLYBEAN 

What is that? 

BETTY 

That’s Spaceship Earth. It’s a ride where you get to watch technology evolve with human civilization. 

FP 

(turning to Jughead) 

Something you might be interested in? 

JUGHEAD 

Yeah, maybe. 

ALICE 

With animatronics! 

JUGHEAD 

Never mind. 

ALICE 

Oh, Jughead, you don’t have to be scared. 

JUGHEAD 

I’m not scared, I- 

Everyone else has turned back around. 

JELLYBEAN 

Can we go on it? 

BETTY 

I refuse to leave the park until we do. 

JELLYBEAN 

Cool. 

The bus makes its way to it’s assigned bus stop and parks. 

RONALD 

Welcome to Epcot. 

JELLYBEAN 

Thanks. 

RONALD 

Return service to your resort hotel is available at this station. Be sure to ask your driver for the exact location. 

BETTY 

Okay. 

RONALD 

Motor coaches depart approximately every 20 minutes. Ladies and Gentlemen, please collect your belongings, watch your head and step as you disembark. 

JELLYBEAN 

You got it, Ron. 

RONALD 

Take small children by the hand… 

Charles tries to grab Jughead’s hand but Jughead swats it away. 

RONALD 

...And follow the walkway to the main entrance. 

The rest of the spiel is left unheard because they’ve left the bus. They head toward the main entrance and join a small line. 

EXT. EPCOT. MORNING. 

ALICE 

Not too many people. The opening rush has already gone through, that’s lucky. 

FP 

You’re welcome for sleeping in. 

Alice gives him a small nudge with her elbow and they smile at each other. Betty watches, smiling to herself, knowing what’s going to happen. To her left, Charles sees her smile and seems to recognize that she may already know. Strange. 

They get to the front of the line. Security is checking everyone’s bags before they go in. Alice and Jellybean’s backpacks are searched, as well as Betty’s chic fanny pack. Charles and Jughead empty their pockets before going through the metal detector. FP lags behind. 

VISION 

EXT. EPCOT. MORNING. 

FP thinks about if he had the ring with him. He doesn’t but what if he did? 

FP empties his pockets, including the little engagement ring box. 

ALICE 

What’s that? 

FP 

Nothing! 

ALICE 

Is that an engagement ring? 

FP 

No! 

Everyone starts laughing and pointing at him. The vision goes back to the beginning. 

FP decides not to take the ring out of his pocket. The metal detector goes off and FP is immediately tackled to the ground by several security officers. 

EXT. EPCOT. MORNING. 

FP doesn’t have the ring. He empties his pockets and goes through the metal detector. Nothing out of the ordinary happens, although his sigh of relief afterward is a little suspicious. 

Another small line until they get to the magic band readers. 

ALICE 

Alright. Since this is our first park, I’ll let you know. When you go up to scan your band, you’ll also get your fingerprint taken. We have to do it every time we go into a park but it’s totally normal. Make sure you use the same finger every time. 

FP 

(nervously) 

If you have a criminal record, do they kick you out? 

BETTY 

The Mouse doesn’t discriminate, Mr. Jones. 

FP sets a heavy hand on Betty’s shoulder, with a joking smile. 

They get to the front. They scan their bands and fingers with no surprises. Alice guides the group over to the side and gets the sunscreen out of her bag. 

ALICE 

(to Jellybean) 

Arms out, young lady. 

She sprays JB with the sunscreen. Betty gets out her own sunscreen, preferring the lotion version. Alice sprays FP and Charles as well. She rubs some face sunscreen on Charles’ face and boops him on the nose when she’s done. 

Betty offers her lotion to Jughead, who turns her down. 

FP 

The sun doesn’t care if you’re too cool for skin cancer. Take the SPF, boy. 

He takes it, albeit irritably. Once everyone is finished, Alice packs her stuff back up and checks her watch. 

ALICE 

We’ve got time before our FastPass. Guest Services! 

They head toward Spaceship Earth and go toward the left. Alice walks up to Guest Services and chats with the attendant. Jughead lags behind and takes a photo of the Epcot Ball. 

ALICE 

(to FP) 

Does Jughead want a pin? 

FP 

(yelling to Jughead) 

Jug! Do you want a pin? 

Jughead doesn’t even know what pin it is but he absolutely does not want a pin. 

JUGHEAD 

No! 

FP 

(back to Alice) 

He said no. 

Alice turns back to the attendant and comes back with 3 yellow badges that say “1st Visit!” She hands Jellybean hers, which she pins to her backpack. Charles proudly attaches his pin to his shirt and Alice pins FP’s. She gives it a pat and smiles up at him. 

ALICE 

I’m so happy to be here with you. 

They share a small kiss and Alice turns back to the group. She opens her mouth to speak but then notices that Jughead is still 20 feet away. 

Jughead texts his picture of the Epcot Ball to Sweet Pea. 

**JUGHEAD:** Guess where I am? 

**SWEET PEA:** Golf World? 

**JUGHEAD:** Try again. 

**SWEET PEA:** The world’s largest golf ball. I literally don’t know. 

**JUGHEAD:** I’m at Epcot. 

**SWEET PEA:** What’s Epcot? 

Jughead rolls his eyes, despite not knowing what Epcot was himself until half an hour ago. 

ALICE 

Should we grab him? I want to talk about money spending. 

FP 

Does that kid seem like he’s going to buy souvenirs? I think he’s okay. 

ALICE 

You’re probably right. So our magic bands are set up so that you can pay with them, just like we did at breakfast. But you need to be careful. They’re all connected to my credit card. I’ve got a high limit but yes, you’ll have to pay me back, so don’t go crazy out there. 

JELLYBEAN 

Okay. 

CHARLES 

Understood. 

ALICE 

Betty, remember to tell Jughead later. 

BETTY 

(annoyed) 

Sure. 

**JUGHEAD:** It’s at Disney World. 

**SWEET PEA:** Bro, you’re in Disney World? 

**JUGHEAD:** Yeah. 

**SWEET PEA:** I am so jealous. 

**JUGHEAD:** Wait, really? 

**SWEET PEA:** I’ve always wanted to go! Did you get a 1st Visit pin? My friend brought one back from the one in California once. 

**JUGHEAD:** No. 

**SWEET PEA:** Ahh, you want people to think you go to Disney all the time. Good plan. 

JUGHEAD 

(shouting towards the group) 

Alice, can I actually get a pin, please? 

Alice smiles and goes back up to Guest Services to retrieve it for him. 

INT. THE LAND. MORNING. 

After walking past Spaceship Earth and bypassing The Sea, our friends make their way into The Land. If you’re not familiar, The Land and The Sea are two air-conditioned buildings that have several attractions inside. The Land deals with humankind’s interaction with the Earth and The Sea, you guessed it, is the same but with the ocean. 

Everyone walks in, Jughead tailing behind. Camera focuses on him as he pulls at his shirt, billowing it on his chest, fanning himself. He takes off his hat and wipes sweat off his brow. It’s a very hot day. He visibly relaxes once inside. It’s way cooler in here. 

Alice leads everyone down the stairs. Soarin’ Over the World, their first ride, is on the lower level. Once they get there, they see that the wait time is already 45 minutes. 

FP looks disappointed. 

ALICE 

Don’t give me that look. I told you. I have FastPasses! 

JELLYBEAN 

He doesn’t know what those are. 

ALICE 

Basically, I booked us all a spot ahead of time so that we could skip the line! 

BETTY 

(noticing Charles’ excited expression) 

Not all the way! Just a much shorter line. 

Alice goes forward to scan her magic band and it lights up green. Everyone else follows suit. 

Charles hooks his arm through Betty’s as they walk past people waiting in the regular line. 

CHARLES 

So, does that work for any ride? 

BETTY 

It works for any ride with a FastPass option. But Mom booked these for us. Don’t go trying every single ride. It only works if you’re prepared. Which Mom always is. 

They get to the end of the FastPass line. It’s significantly shorter than the regular line but they’ve still got some time to wait. You can hear the hopeful and nostalgic music that Soarin’ plays. Honestly, I recommend going on Youtube and finding a recording of the ride. It’s incredible. 

CHARLES 

So, if I’m honest, I haven’t been on a lot of rides. What’s this one about? 

BETTY 

This is a great starter ride for you, then. Although, I’m pretty confident that you’ll end up an adrenaline junkie by the time we get out of this vacation. 

CHARLES 

I hope so. 

BETTY 

So this will all be explained to us before we get on the ride but basically all you do is sit, strap yourself in, and it simulates kind of like paragliding? Around the world. It’s so cool. They spray scents into the air and it’s really incredible. One of the greats, I think. 

CHARLES 

I’m really excited! 

They get to the front of the FastPass line. 

CASTMEMBER 

How many? 

ALICE 

Six. 

CASTMEMBER 

To your right, please. 

They all follow Alice to the right but the Castmember stops to talk to Charles. 

CASTMEMBER 

I love your Disneybound! 

CHARLES 

Thank you! 

Charles catches up with everyone. 

CHARLES 

(to Betty) 

What’s a Disneybound? 

BETTY 

It’s when you dress up as a character using the colors they wear or just like the general theme of them. 

JELLYBEAN 

Who are you supposed to be? 

BETTY 

I think Nick Wilde! 

JUGHEAD 

(listening in) 

Who? 

JELLYBEAN 

(realizing) 

Oh! From Zootopia? 

BETTY 

(laughing) 

Oh, my god I totally see it! 

CHARLES 

You do? 

BETTY 

Yes! The FBI hat is a great touch! 

JELLYBEAN 

Nick’s already been promoted, I guess! 

Charles grabs his phone to google Nick Wilde and shows everyone the results. He’s absolutely accidentally Disneybounding Nick Wilde. 

They get sorted by another Castmember into rows. There are only 5 spots in a row so they split up 3 and 3. First row is Jellybean, Betty, Charles, then an unknown group of two. Betty reminds Charles to stand on the number he’s been assigned. Second row is Alice, FP, Jughead. The Castmember calls for 2 single riders and Jughead is put beside a blonde girl. She has a ponytail and looks strikingly like Betty. 

Betty, however, doesn’t notice Jughead smiling at the girl, who definitely smiles back. Jellybean sees it. She also sees Jughead look straight at Betty afterward, to see if she saw his miniscule flirtation. Jughead’s eyes then go to Jellybean. It’s made clear between them, just through their gazes, that she saw everything and she knows exactly what his deal is. Classic sibling stuff. 

The television above the group illuminates as the fantastic Patrick Warburton begins to speak. 

AUTHOR’S NOTE: hi it’s me, Robyn. Did you know that I met Patrick Warburton at a con once? He was super nice and signed my Emperor’s New Groove DVD “Robyn, lotsa love xoxoxo All the best. Squeak Squeekety Squeek Squeeken. Patrick Warburton” Anyway I’m a huge fan. 

PATRICK WARBURTON 

Hello and welcome to Soarin’! My name is Patrick and I’ll be your Chief Flight Attendant today. 

FP 

That voice sounds familiar. 

JUGHEAD 

It’s Kronk, Dad. 

PATRICK WARBURTON 

We’ll begin boarding in a few minutes but first I’d like to acquaint you with some important safety information. 

Patrick does the rest of the safety video… 

PATRICK WARBURTON 

Okay, let’s review. That is seats, seat belts, carry-on items, safety strap, fear of heights, keep your hands and arms inside at all times. Anything else? Oh yeah, have a nice flight. 

CASTMEMBER 

Alright Aviators, I’m going to have Row 3 follow me first, followed by 2 and then 1. 

Row 3, the one full of strangers, follows the Castmember. 

Charles puts his hands on Betty’s shoulders excitedly. Alice follows the end of Row 3 and Jellybean follows the end of Row 2. They stow their bags, sit down, and put their seatbelts on. Castmembers come around and ask them to pull on the yellow strap to ensure that they’re safe. 

The ride begins. The railings at the front of the room lower and everyone is lifted into the air. Charles is filled with wonder the entire ride. Jellybean smiles from ear to ear and even Jughead seems really taken with how incredible it is. That is, until the whale splashes and water is sprayed into his face. 

Truly, if you’ve never been on this ride, I really feel it’s important for you to go on youtube and search “Soarin’ Around the World Epcot” and watch a ride that someone has filmed. If only for the music alone. It’s impossible to come out of that ride without having felt like the world is amazing. Sometimes, I cry. That’s not a lie. I often cry when I have the pleasure of riding it. Go check it out. 

The ride ends with the Epcot ball in all its glory. The seats fly backward and the railing lifts up again. 

PATRICK WARBURTON 

On behalf of our entire flight crew, thanks for Soarin’ with us. 

Everyone undoes their seatbelts and makes their way to the exit. 

ALICE 

(coming up behind Charles and putting her hands on his shoulders) 

What did you think? 

Charles enthuses to Alice as they all leave the main room. 

We see a small montage of the family going on Mission: Space and Test Track, both of which Charles and FP absolutely love. 

EXT. MEXICO PAVILION. EARLY AFTERNOON. 

Alice addresses the group. 

ALICE 

Alright! We have made it to the first pavilion. I prefer to take my time going around but I know Betty preferred to go a little faster the last time we were here. So why don’t you kids go ahead and FP and I will follow at our own pace. 

BETTY 

Maybe we can all meet at The Sea afterward. 

ALICE 

That’s perfect. Then we’ll all go on Spaceship Earth together. 

JELLYBEAN 

Yes! 

The group approaches the large Mesoamerican pyramid. 

JELLYBEAN 

What is that? 

BETTY 

It’s mostly for decoration but there’s also a pretty cool restaurant inside. 

They all look around for a bit. FP and Alice veer off to the side to grab some food from the small service cantina and the kids start heading to the next pavilion. 

EXT. NORWAY PAVILION. EARLY AFTERNOON. 

As the four kids leave the view of FP and Alice, Jughead starts racing up faster. 

JELLYBEAN 

Where are you going? 

JUGHEAD 

Back to the air conditioning. 

Charles moves to try and stop him but Jellybean answers first. 

JELLYBEAN 

Okay, see you later! 

Jughead quickly walks away, leaving the three of them in the dust. 

Charles looks at Jellybean. 

JELLYBEAN 

What? 

CHARLES 

We’re supposed to stick together. 

BETTY 

It’s fine, Charles. He’s an adult. 

JELLYBEAN 

He really doesn’t want to be here and he’d be no fun miserable. 

CHARLES 

I guess you’re right. 

BETTY 

And _I_ certainly wasn’t gonna stop him. 

EXT. MEXICO PAVILION. EARLY AFTERNOON. 

Alice pulls out a small piece of paper and a pen. 

FP 

What’s that? 

ALICE 

It’s a passport. It has all of the pavilions on it and you check them off as you go. 

FP 

Sure, why not? 

ALICE 

Oh, it’s fun. You usually try to buy something from each one. 

FP 

(nervous) 

Each one? 

ALICE 

It’s alright, Honey. We saved up for this, remember? 

FP 

Fine, fine. What’s first? 

ALICE 

Well, this is the Mexico pavilion. 

FP 

Mexico, huh? I’ve always wanted to go. 

ALICE 

Oh, it’s lovely! 

FP 

You’ve been? 

ALICE 

Yes, Hal and I had gone several years ago. 

FP 

I see. 

ALICE 

I’m just saying it was very nice but if you’re wanting to go on some… upcoming… important… life-changing trip, let’s think of somewhere else! 

FP looks at her, trying to suss out if she knows the secret. She looks back at him with a faux innocent, doe-eyed stare. After a second or two, she cocks her head to the side. She totally knows. And she’s not disgusted by the idea. So now that he knows that she knows… and she knows that he knows that she knows… FP’s nervousness completely melts away. 

The entire trip is different now. Up until this moment, Alice had the power. She could say yes or no. Change the trip and their entire lives. But _now_ , the power was with FP. Alice is the one on the edge of her seat wondering when and how. 

They share a cheeky smile and turn to walk together, towards the food kiosk. Alice reaches for his hand. 

EXT. CANADA PAVILION. EARLY AFTERNOON. 

Jughead finally gets to the other side of the pavilions, a significant walk. He’s already sweaty and breathing heavy. He stops at a concession cart and uses his magic band to buy a water bottle for $3.50. He downs almost all of it in one go and looks over at The Land, still a walk away. 

EXT. GERMANY PAVILION. EARLY AFTERNOON. 

Charles, Betty and Jellybean finish up in the China pavilion and make their way to Germany. 

CHARLES 

Remember the part in the queue when Oaken was like “Yoo hoo!” and you could see him through the door? 

JELLYBEAN 

Yep. 

CHARLES 

And the part where Elsa was singing and then we went backwards down the drop? 

BETTY 

Sure do. 

CHARLES 

(sighing) 

This is great. 

BETTY 

Man, I can’t imagine what you’re going to be like at Magic Kingdom. 

JELLYBEAN 

Why? 

BETTY 

It’s the best one, in my opinion. And the one that has the most Disney magic. 

JELLYBEAN 

Thus, the name. 

BETTY 

Exactly. 

Betty veers off to the side, heading over to the landing facing the lake. You can see the Epcot ball in all its glory across the water. 

BETTY 

I hope we stay long enough for it to get dark. The Epcot ball lights up at night. 

Jellybean and Charles join her. 

CHARLES 

That’s so cool! 

Betty reaches into her pocket and takes out her phone. She’s got a couple of notifications, mostly from Twitter. She swipes left to get to the camera. 

BETTY 

Let’s take a picture! 

Betty and Jellybean pose while Charles jumps excitedly in the back. A Castmember offers to take their photo for them and they oblige to be polite. Betty in the middle and the others on either side. Betty takes her phone back, thanks the Castmember, and the three of them start to walk away. 

JELLYBEAN 

(quietly) 

You’re not actually going to use that one, right? 

BETTY 

(disgusted) 

Absolutely not. No one looks good in pictures like that. 

JELLYBEAN 

A selfie or I don’t post. 

BETTY 

No kidding. 

They sit on a bench and Betty posts the photo, adding just a few filters on it. Only then do they realize that they’d lost Charles. They both look around and spot him enthusiastically talking with the Castmember who had taken their photo. 

He says goodbye and makes his way back over to them. 

CHARLES 

He noticed my Disneybound too! 

JELLYBEAN 

Does it count as your Disneybound when you did it by accident? 

BETTY 

It counts as _a_ Disneybound. 

CHARLES 

Good enough for me! 

INT. THE LAND. AFTERNOON. 

Jughead grabs a map from the front of the building and takes a look at what he can do in The Land. There isn’t a lot. The main attraction really is that Soarin’ ride. 

Jughead grabs himself a bacon cheeseburger at the Sunshine Seasons concession for $11.99 and a root beer for $3.99. He sits down and eats, taking out his phone to browse Instagram. 

The first photo that comes up is of Betty, Charles and Jellybean, the Epcot ball in the background, posted about 10 minutes ago. Betty smiles wide on the right, Jellybean holds up a peace sign on the left and Charles is in the background, throwing his hands in the air. The description reads “couldn’t choose a better family to travel the world with” with a globe emoji, plane emoji, and a purple heart emoji. In the comments, she’s posted several hashtags to the effect of “#epcot #worldshowcase #disneyworld #family #familyvacation” and more. 

Jughead hovers his thumb over the “like” button for a little too long. He swipes up to go to the next photo, a shot of Cheryl accepting her position as Mayor of Riverdale. He double taps that one with ease and pauses again. 

He swipes back and double taps Betty’s picture, not letting himself reconsider. He looks in the comments. 

**thekevinthwonder** YES QUEEN 

**archieandrews1** very cool! 

**jellybellyjones** we look so cute! 

He taps out of the comments and finds himself on Betty’s page. He scrolls to see pictures of her college experience. Mostly she and her roommate, Hazel, who he’s never met but knows only through “Hazel thinks…” and “Hazel and I decided…” near the very end of their relationship. 

A week after the break up, Jughead had even sunk so low as to ask _Bret_ how Betty was doing. That had done nothing but embarrass Jughead, as Bret didn’t give any information and instead took it as an invitation to ask “Ponytail” out himself. Thank god Jughead knew that she would never even think of accepting. So, not only did Jughead not get any information, but he went groveling to Bret, who may have told Betty how pathetic he was. 

Either way, he hadn’t really spoken to her much at all since it happened. 

As Jughead scrolls, a text pops up at the top of his screen. 

**VERONICA:** What are you doing? 

**JUGHEAD:** Huh? 

**VERONICA:** I saw that you liked Betty’s post. 

**JUGHEAD:** Stalker. 

**VERONICA:** Aren’t you there with her? 

**JUGHEAD:** Not right now but yeah. 

**VERONICA:** Why aren’t you in the picture? 

**JUGHEAD:** I went ahead. 

**VERONICA:** Where are you? 

**JUGHEAD:** The Land? 

**VERONICA:** The Sea is better. 

**JUGHEAD:** Okay. 

**VERONICA:** Are you getting along? 

**JUGHEAD:** What? 

**VERONICA:** You and Betty? Are you getting back together? 

**JUGHEAD:** I’ve hardly spoken to her. 

**VERONICA:** So no? But you want to? 

**JUGHEAD:** I don’t know, Veronica. 

**VERONICA:** That’s not a no. 

**JUGHEAD:** Bye. 

**VERONICA:** Get a churro for me! 

EXT. AMERICA PAVILION. AFTERNOON. 

Betty and Charles sit on a bench as Jellybean returns from a kiosk with a funnel cake. She sits and they all dig in. Betty’s phone vibrates. 

**VERONICA:** Have you seen who liked your pic? 

Betty looks confused. She opens her phone again. It’s only been like 20 minutes since she posted it. The notification heart on Instagram says 15 likes, some friends from college, Archie, Kevin, Veronica herself… Jellybean and Charles of course… and Jughead. 

**BETTY:** You mean Jughead? 

**VERONICA:** YES! 

**BETTY:** V, they’re his siblings, of course he’d like it. 

**VERONICA:** Well, I didn’t think of that. 

**BETTY:** Okay. 

**VERONICA:** So I texted him and asked him what’s up. 

Betty is so surprised that she coughs, which causes her to choke on powdered sugar and cause a full scene. Charles and Jellybean look at her like she’s just grown a second head. 

**BETTY:** YOU DID WHAT 

Veronica sends through a screenshot of her conversation with Jughead. By the way that he’d been treating her, Betty had been convinced that Jughead didn’t want anything to do with her for the rest of his life. But these text messages tell a different story. 

We’re in a close up of Betty’s face as she’s trying to parse through this new information. The camera slowly pushes out and we see that both Charles and Jellybean are reading the texts over her shoulder, Charles still chewing funnel cake. 

Betty finally notices and moves her phone to her chest, hiding it, scandalized. The other 2 lean back to look at her. 

JELLYBEAN 

Well. 

BETTY 

He can’t know that I know about this. 

CHARLES 

About what? 

BETTY 

That’s the spirit, Charles. 

CHARLES 

No, really. About what? He didn’t say anything. 

JELLYBEAN 

Charles, you’re a terrible FBI agent. Get a clue. 

CHARLES 

Illuminate me, then. 

JELLYBEAN 

Veronica asked if they were getting back together. Jughead didn’t say no. 

CHARLES 

He didn’t say yes. 

JELLYBEAN 

Read between the lines, you doofus. He didn’t say no, which means that he’s not totally opposed to it. If he was, he’d go “EW VERONICA NO I HATE HER WITH MY ENTIRE BEING” but he didn’t. 

CHARLES 

Okaaay… 

JELLYBEAN 

Then, in the same vein, she asked if he wanted to and he said- 

She does air quotations. 

JELLYBEAN 

“I don’t know”. Which, once again, isn’t a no. 

CHARLES 

Plus, he if he _did_ , he’d never tell Veronica. That’d be way too vulnerable for him. 

JELLYBEAN 

Now, you’ve got it. 

CHARLES 

Putting my years of training to use. On relationship drama instead of hard criminals. 

BETTY 

So versatile. 

JELLYBEAN 

So… Do _you_ want to get back together with _him_? 

BETTY 

Me? 

Jellybean nods. 

BETTY 

(shrugging) 

It doesn’t feel like I even know him anymore. 

JELLYBEAN 

Well, he’s constantly watching you to see how you react to things. If he doesn’t want to get back together with you, I think he still wants to be friends. 

Betty has a lot of thinking to do. She puts her phone back in her pocket and Veronica’s text goes unanswered. 

EXT. CHINA PAVILION. AFTERNOON. 

Alice and FP thank the kiosk worker and start walking away. FP takes a sip of his mango green tea slush that they just purchased. 

FP 

Mmm! This is great. 

Alice leans over to take a sip as well, holding her vegetable egg rolls. 

ALICE 

Yum! You were right to pick that one. 

FP 

“This slaps” is what the kids say, I believe. 

ALICE 

(shrugging) 

You know better than me, Honey. 

They head into the Germany pavilion. 

FP 

So what about China? 

ALICE 

For our trip? 

FP 

Yeah. 

ALICE 

Hmm… unconventional but interesting. Feels a little far away, though. 

FP 

That’s fair. 

Alice takes an enthusiastic bite of her egg roll and runs forward. 

ALICE 

And what about this? 

She lifts her hands in the air, as if to present the Germany pavilion. 

FP chuckles. 

FP 

And where is this? 

ALICE 

This is Germany. 

FP 

Germany, huh? 

ALICE 

But if you’re not sold, Italy is next. 

FP 

(laughing) 

Oh, is Italy next? 

ALICE 

It doesn’t have a pavilion but I wouldn’t say no to Greece. 

FP catches up to her and wraps his arms around her. This is the youngest he’s felt is years. 

FP 

What’s in Greece? 

ALICE 

My Mamma Mia fantasy, obviously. 

FP 

(raising his eyebrows) 

That might be your fantasy but I’ve felt like I’ve been sharing you since high school and I’m not doing it anymore. 

Alice spins around and pulls her hand to her chest, touched. 

ALICE 

FP Jones, do you know the plot of Mamma Mia? 

FP 

What? 

ALICE 

That reply implied a fairly common knowledge of Mamma Mia. 

FP 

Well, I know it’s one of your favorite movies. 

ALICE 

(putting her arms around his torso) 

When did you watch it? I would’ve watched it with you. 

FP 

(playfully swatting her away) 

Oh, it was years ago now. 

ALICE 

Why didn’t you invite me? 

FP 

You weren’t really around at the time, Alice. 

ALICE 

Where was I? 

FP 

Well, it wasn’t that you weren’t around, it’s that I wasn’t. 

ALICE 

(suddenly sombre) 

Did you watch it with Gladys? 

FP 

(panicking) 

No! Well, I mean, she was there… Not watching the movie! But in the house. 

ALICE 

What could’ve possibly overcome you to decide to watch Mamma Mia? 

FP 

I just felt… like maybe I’d be able to feel closer to you again. 

He finally makes eye contact with her. Alice smiles. 

ALICE 

Well, I suppose sometimes wishes _do_ come true. 

INT. THE LAND. AFTERNOON. 

Jughead still sits at his table, his tray of food is finished, but the garbage still remains. He continues to be on his phone. He looks up and sees a ride right in front of him. It seems like he’s been thinking about going on the ride for a while. There’s no line. 

He opens the Google app and searches “Living with the Land”. He bypasses the first result, which would take him to the official Disney website and instead chooses the Wikipedia article for the ride. 

“ **Living with the Land** (originally **Listen to the Land** ) is a slow-moving boat ride consisting of a dark ride and greenhouse tour located within The Land, a pavilion at Future World at the Epcot theme park at the Walt Disney World Resort in Bay Lake, Florida. The focus of the ride is on agriculture, especially new technology to make agriculture more efficient, sustainable, and environmentally friendly.” 

Jughead immediately stands up, unplugs his phone from the outlet he’d been using, and starts packing up his things. He deposits his garbage in a trash can and basically walks onto the ride. It’s clearly not a very popular one, which meant that Jughead likes it already. Who doesn’t love an underdog? 

He sits in the front row of the boat and listens to the narrator talk about agriculture, first in a broad sense, and then specific to Disney World. He rides around the Epcot greenhouses and hears about sustainability, plants, fish, insects and more. When he gets back to the start, he asks to ride one more time. No one has joined the line so they let him. 

EXT. AMERICAN PAVILION. AFTERNOON. 

Alice walks through the American pavilion towards the Japan pavilion. 

FP 

Woah! Slow down! What about this one? 

ALICE 

Been there. 

FP 

What? 

ALICE 

The American pavilion? It’s not really a contender. I’ve been there. I’m there now. 

FP 

But what about the passport? 

ALICE 

You’re starting to sound like me, FP. Let loose. 

INT. THE SEA. LATE AFTERNOON. 

Jughead enters The Sea building, having come across the courtyard from The Land. It seems as though it’s gone through a name change since the last time that Alice, Betty & Veronica had been there. It was now just named after the ride inside the building which was “The Seas with Nemo & Friends”. Not as catchy and not as compelling to Jughead. 

He bypasses the ride and looks at the fish. There is a lot to see and he has the rest of the day to see it. 

EXT. UNITED KINGDOM PAVILION. LATE AFTERNOON. 

The kids enter the UK pavilion, having just left France. 

JELLYBEAN 

(singing) 

We praise you, oh, Ratatouille, the world remembers your naaaame. 

They head into one of the shops and look around. Harry Potter memorabilia, Doctor Who, etc. 

CHARLES 

(holding one up) 

Bowties are cool! 

Betty is still distracted by the information she got earlier. Once they leave the shop, Jellybean having purchased a small Tardis, they head toward the Canada pavilion. 

CHARLES 

(putting a hand on Betty’s shoulder) 

Betty, I forgot, I’ve been meaning to ask you something. 

BETTY 

Yes? 

Charles looks around, making sure his parents haven’t caught up to them. 

CHARLES 

My Dad is planning on something really… important? 

BETTY 

(matter of fact) 

Right. 

CHARLES 

(surprised) 

You know? 

BETTY 

I think everyone knows. Jellybean? 

JELLYBEAN 

Yep. Dad asked me if it was okay like a week ago. 

CHARLES 

Mom? 

BETTY 

She knows. Mr. Jones is really bad with secrets. 

CHARLES 

Then everyone knows but Jughead. 

BETTY 

Really? Why? 

JELLYBEAN 

He’s putting it off. He’s scared that Jughead won’t want it to happen. He doesn’t want him to say no. 

CHARLES 

Oh, speaking of, I’m meant to feel out what your thoughts on the matter are. 

BETTY 

I’m for it. I love seeing my mom happy. She deserves it after dealing with my dad. 

There’s a pregnant pause. 

BETTY 

Do you really think he’d say no? 

CHARLES 

Who? 

BETTY 

Jughead. 

JELLYBEAN. 

I said that _Dad_ thinks he’d say no. 

BETTY 

What do _you_ think? 

JELLYBEAN 

I don’t know. I like to think he’d feel the same way as you. As long as Dad is happy, or whatever? But, I don’t know… Something about college like… hardened him. It’s like you said before. It’s like I don’t know him. 

CHARLES 

Maybe we should all try harder this trip. Figure out what he’d say. 

JELLYBEAN 

Do you think I should’ve made him stay with us instead of going forward? 

BETTY 

No, you were right. He’d just complain the whole time. But, yes, let’s bring him back out of his shell. 

CHARLES 

Oh, I was also meant to ask you something else. Dad is planning on popping the question at Magic Kingdom. 

BETTY 

Perfect choice. 

CHARLES 

But when we were planning, neither of us had been there. We need a location. 

BETTY 

Now, there’s a question. There are so many options. Right in front of the castle is sweet, but mainstream. Maybe somewhere more private. I’ll ask her what her favorite ride is or something and get back to you. 

CHARLES 

Great. 

The kids finish up at the Canada pavilion and start heading over to The Sea. 

EXT. CANADA PAVILION. EARLY EVENING. 

Around an hour and a half later, FP and Alice have finally made it to the end of the World Showcase. 

FP 

Canada? 

ALICE 

Niagara Falls is lovely and I’ve spent some time in Vancouver for work. Too similar to where we already live. 

FP 

I agree. So have you made your decision? 

ALICE 

I mean, I know what I’ve got my heart set on but… 

FP 

But? 

ALICE 

I’m not the only one going. 

FP 

(smiling) 

That’s very kind. But I’ll be happy wherever you’ll be happy. 

ALICE 

(playfully shoving him) 

Aww, you softie. What if the other serpents could see you now? 

FP puts his arm around Alice as they start walking to The Sea. 

FP 

Oh, I think they’d be happy for me. As I always say, behind every strong man is an equally strong, if not stronger, woman. 

ALICE 

That’s what I like to hear. 

They kiss. 

FP 

Oh, but Charles told me that that’s heteronormative so I might need to change it. 

INT. THE SEA. EARLY EVENING. 

Alice and FP finally make it to The Sea. Alice removes her backpack and unzips the small pocket in the front. She opens her phone and texts Betty. 

**ALICE:** We’re in The Sea. Where are you? 

**BETTY:** We’re here! Just looking at the aquariums. 

FP looks over her shoulder and reads the message. He points over to the ride entrance for “The Seas with Nemo & Friends”. 

FP 

Ask her if they want to go on the ride. 

**ALICE:** Do you want to ride the Nemo ride? 

**BETTY:** Go ahead, we’ve already done it. 

Alice & FP read the text and start heading over to the ride. 

INT. THE SEA. EARLY EVENING. 

Charles and Jellybean are pointing to a tank with a sea turtle inside. Betty runs over to them. 

BETTY 

We have to find Jughead. 

JELLYBEAN 

Why? 

BETTY 

My Mom and your Dad are here. They’re going on the Nemo ride but they think that Jug’s been with us. 

JELLYBEAN 

Okay, calm down, it’s fine. 

She pulls out her phone. 

**JELLYBEAN:** Where you 

**JUGHEAD:** Sea. Where you? 

**JELLYBEAN:** Sea. 

**JUGHEAD:** Dope. 

**JELLYBEAN:** Alice and Dad are here so come to the turtle tank. 

**JUGHEAD:** Okay. 

Jellybean looks through the turtle tank and sees Jughead wave. He makes his way around the tank, to the group. 

JUGHEAD 

Hey. 

JELLYBEAN 

How long have you been there? 

JUGHEAD 

Hour or two. 

JELLYBEAN 

Did you know we were just over here? 

JUGHEAD 

Yeah. 

JELLYBEAN 

You’re an ass. 

JUGHEAD 

Yeah. 

Jughead and Betty exchange awkward smiles and “hey”s. 

CHARLES 

Jughead, did you go on the Frozen ride? 

JUGHEAD 

Unfortunately, I missed that gem. 

CHARLES 

Well it was great. 

JUGHEAD 

I went on Living with the Land instead. 

JELLYBEAN 

Which one’s that? 

JUGHEAD 

Oh, you didn’t make it onto that one? That’s too bad. 

Betty rolls her eyes. 

INT. THE SEA. EARLY EVENING. 

FP and Alice leave the Nemo ride and enter the gift shop. FP starts rifling through the clownfish plushies. 

FP 

All of these are Nemo. 

ALICE 

Yeah? 

FP 

Where’s Marlin? I relate to that guy. 

They leave the store, FP holding a stuffed Nemo under his arm. Alice texts Betty. 

**ALICE:** Heading to the Coral Reef Restaurant. Meet there. 

**BETTY:** [thumbs up emoji] 

INT. CORAL REEF RESTAURANT. EVENING. 

The whole crew is finally back together again. The restaurant is busy. It’s clear that Alice had made a reservation. Their table sits against the giant aquarium tank. Everyone chats but Jughead, whose seat is against the tank, just stares into it. FP tries to bring him into the conversation. 

FP 

And what about you, boy? 

JUGHEAD 

(turning toward him) 

Hmm? 

FP 

Did you have a good time with the others? 

JUGHEAD 

Yeah, totally. 

Jughead looks back to the tank. FP looks at Alice, who looks down at her menu, minding her business. 

FP 

(through gritted teeth) 

What was your favorite part? 

Jughead shrugs. FP sighs. 

CHARLES 

I liked the Frozen ride. 

FP 

I know, son. 

FP looks down at his menu and then remembers something, reaching into Alice’s backpack for the Nemo plush. He hands it to Charles. 

FP 

I bought this for you. 

CHARLES 

Really? 

FP 

Yeah, it reminded me of you. 

CHARLES 

Thank you, Dad. 

A really lovely moment. 

JELLYBEAN 

What did you get me? 

FP 

Nothin’. 

JELLYBEAN 

I get it. 

We cut to everyone with their food. Jughead has already inhaled his burger and is now back to staring out into the water. A shark swims by and appears to look right at him. 

BETTY 

So, Mom, did any of the pavilions inspire you? 

ALICE 

Inspire, sweetie? 

BETTY 

Yeah for any upcoming trips? 

Alice smiles at FP, who smiles back. Everyone at the table clocks that everyone else at the table knows what’s going on. Except Jughead. Who is obliviously staring at sea life. 

ALICE 

Well, yes. I was thinking Greece. 

BETTY 

Greece, really? 

ALICE 

(beaming) 

Yes. 

BETTY 

That’s not even a pavilion. 

ALICE 

(a little peeved) 

I know, Elizabeth. You asked. 

BETTY 

Okay, geez. 

JELLYBEAN 

Yeah, Elizabeth, you asked. 

BETTY 

(teasing) 

Oh, shut up, you. 

Jughead whips his head around and looks right at Betty. It’s like she had just slapped Jellybean across the face, the way he’s glaring at her. 

Jellybean reaches across the table to touch Jughead’s hand, ensuring him that everything was fine. 

JUGHEAD 

(quietly) 

She shouldn’t talk to you like that. 

JELLYBEAN 

She can talk to me however she wants. She’s my sister. 

JUGHEAD 

No, she’s not. 

Jughead looks back at the tank and everyone looks around, totally put off by what just happened. FP looks like he’s really afraid to ask for Jughead’s blessing to propose to Alice. 

EXT. EPCOT COURTYARD. EVENING. 

Jellybean runs out of The Sea to look at the Epcot ball. She’s so pretty, lit up blue, pink, orange and purple. 

JELLYBEAN 

Wow. 

BETTY 

Isn’t she cool? 

JELLYBEAN 

Do we finally get to ride that one? 

Alice comes up from behind her and gives Jellybean a hug. 

ALICE 

Yes! Let’s go! 

Alice and Jellybean hold hands and run toward Spaceship Earth. FP smiles after his girls in close up. We push out to see Jughead standing next to him. He is not so happy. He’s losing his sister. One of the only confidants he’s never lost. 

The camera pushes into Jughead’s face just as FP hits him upside the head. 

EXT. SPACESHIP EARTH QUEUE. EVENING. 

All 6 of them stand in line, close to the front. 

ALICE 

It’s a two by two ride so everyone choose your partners! 

Alice hooks her arm in FP’s. Jughead tries to reach for Jellybean but she grabs Charles. She looks back at Jughead, giving him a glare. Jughead looks down. Jellybean looks at Betty then. 

JELLYBEAN 

(mouthing silently) 

Sorry. 

Betty gives her a desperate stare to _fix this_ but there’s nothing that can be done. Betty and Jughead will be riding Spaceship Earth together. 

INT. SPACESHIP EARTH. EVENING. 

The group all shuffles into the building in their pairs. 

ANNOUNCER VOICE 

Please take small children by the hand and watch your step onto the moving platform. 

BETTY 

I guess there’s a Ronald in here, too. 

JUGHEAD 

(annoyed) 

What? 

BETTY 

Never mind. 

CASTMEMBER 

How many? 

ALICE 

Six! 

Alice and FP take the first car, Jellybean and Charles the second and Betty and Jughead the third. As they move forward through the ride, the screen in front of them asks what language they prefer. Betty presses English. 

The ride asks them where they live. She presses the United States, then tries to find Riverdale on the map. The town must be too small so she chooses a location that’s as close as she can get. Jughead doesn’t move to help her and lets her do it all. 

They get their picture taken by the ride. Betty smiles and Jughead pouts. After the photo is taken, she turns to him, annoyed. 

BETTY 

You’re such a buzzkill. 

JUGHEAD 

Sorry for killing your buzz. 

BETTY 

No you’re not. 

She crosses her arms. Now no one’s happy. The voice of Dame Judi Dench comes from a speaker inside their vehicle. 

JUDI DENCH 

Like a grand and miraculous spaceship, our planet has sailed through the universe of time; and for a brief moment we have been among it’s passengers. But where are we going? And what kind of future will we discover there? Surprisingly, the answers lie in our past. Since the dawn of recorded history, we’ve been inventing the future one step at a time. So let’s travel back in time together. I’ll show you how our ancestors created the world we know today, and then it will be your turn to create the world of tomorrow. 

As the ride progresses from Neanderthal to Egypt and the invention of paper. 

JUDI DENCH 

At this point, each civilization has its own form of writing, which none of the others can understand. But the Phoenicians, who trade with all of them, have a solution. They create a simple, common alphabet, adaptable to most languages. Remember how easy it was to learn your ABC’s? Thank the Phoenicians—they invented them. 

CHARLES 

(from the vehicle ahead) 

Thank you, Phoenicians! 

They learn about the Greeks, inventing mathematics and Jughead starts to really listen. The Romans made roads but then the Library of Alexandria was burned. Jughead looks down. It truly was a tragedy. All of that knowledge, lost. 

But Judi Dench brings up some of the books having copies in the Middle East! All of these points being made with animatronics acting them out. It really wasn’t as bad as Jughead had thought. 

The invention of the printing press, the Renaissance, the Civil War, telephones, Amelia Earhart flying across the Atlantic. 

BETTY 

(quietly, to herself) 

That’s my girl. 

Neil Armstrong lands on the moon, giant computers transitioning to small ones. 

JUDI DENCH 

After 30,000 years of time travel, here we are—a truly global community, poised to shape the future of this, our Spaceship Earth. 

JUGHEAD 

Wow. 

The vehicles begin to turn backwards. Betty looks to see FP and Alice cuddling in theirs, Alice looking so content. Betty smiles. 

JUDI DENCH 

For the first time in history, all of us can have a say about the kind of world we want to live in. The choices we have made for the past 30,000 years have been inventing the future one day at a time. And now, it’s your turn. 

Judi Dench instructs them to answer some questions about what they want the future to look like. 

The future is a bit of a sore subject for Betty and Jughead. Then again, so is the past. 

Betty quickly puts in some random answers. She can hear Jellybean and Charles arguing about which ones to choose. 

As they’re transported back to the beginning of the ride, they’re shown a small animation using the answers that Betty inputted. 

CHARLES 

I told you not to pick that one. 

JELLYBEAN 

Shut up. I want to live underwater because I want my great-great-great granddaughter to be doing fine. 

CHARLES 

What are you talking about? 

JELLYBEAN 

Charles, are you even gay? 

JUDI DENCH 

So here’s to the next 30,000 years on Spaceship Earth. While no one knows for sure what we’ll see or do, I do know it will be quite an adventure—an adventure that we’ll take and make together. See you in the future! 

The darkness opens up into the unloading station. They’re instructed to leave the vehicles, so everyone does. 

Alice has tears in her eyes. 

BETTY 

You good, Mom? 

ALICE 

That ride always makes me so emotional. So many years of hard work all around the world so that we could be here right now. 

She pulls them all into a hug. 

ALICE 

I love you all so much. 

Jughead tries to get out of it but FP grabs him by the arm and pulls him back in. 

EXT. EPCOT BUS STATION. EVENING. 

Our heroes find themselves at the bus stop labelled “All Star Resorts”. Alice, FP and Charles are standing, Betty and Jellybean have taken off their bags and are seated on the ground. Jughead is sitting on a bench off to the side, alone. He’s weird. Such a weirdo, ya know? 

The bus comes and FP waves Jughead over. They’re all pretty tired from a long day. Jellybean rests her head on Charles’ shoulder as they ride. By the time they get back to the hotel, she’s asleep and has to be woken up. 

EXT. HOTEL COURTYARD. LATE EVENING. 

Betty and Jellybean get into the girls’ room and Charles and Jughead make their way into the boys’. FP and Alice stop outside their adjacent rooms. Alice holds her door slightly open, signaling that she’s about to go inside. 

They look at each other for a moment, just reveling in the day they’ve just had and everything that’s ahead of them. 

She reaches out her neck and kisses him swiftly on the mouth. 

ALICE 

(quietly) 

I love you. 

She goes into her room and looks at him while she closes the door. Then, once the partition is between them... 

FP 

I love you, too. 

He puts his hands in his pockets and goes inside to shower, check the baseball scores, and drift to sleep. 

Who knows what adventures tomorrow will bring? 


End file.
